titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
John "Odin" Murphy
Appearance :John is slender, yet muscular and fit. He is bald, and has a large tattoo of an eye on his chest. Street Clothes :Odin is always seen wearing a business suit with a black outer jacket, white inner jacket, and a tie. He also wears business pants and polished black shoes. Odin is constantly changing ties, but the suit always remains the same. Lastly, Odin never relaxes and unbuttons his suit or loosens his tie. Uniform :Odin's suit is mostly made up of a hard leather, except for the joints like the underside of the shoulder, elbows, and knees, to allow maximum mobility. It is decorated with dark red lines. :Odin also wears a mask with a beak, which acts more like a helmet as it covers all of Odin's head and reaches down to his neck while still leaving his eyes and mouth open. The beak on the mask is quite small, only about a centimeter, and the point curves down slightly. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Odin has two sides to him. The first persona acted out by Odin is when he goes by the name John Murphy. John seems an extremely charismatic, intelligent, and caring personality. This personality pleases almost everybody. John Murphy is very kind and generous: he would gladly donate his money to a charity, and he would kindly help an old lady across the street. Murphy isn’t the life of the party, but he is one of the most interesting people there. Conversations with Murphy are never boring; in fact, he seems to say exactly what you want. It’s extremely rare to find somebody who dislikes Murphy. Murphy is extremely intelligent and clever; he was made for business and politics. All of this is a disguise, however. :The other side to John Murphy is Odin. Odin is a cruel, merciless man who would kill somebody for simply looking at him in a way he disliked. Like John Murphy, Odin is extremely intelligent. Odin is always making plans. These plans all eventually lead back to him becoming more powerful--the most powerful. Powers and Abilities Telepathy :Odin is telepathic. He can read peoples minds, project thoughts or emotions into other people, control other people, and tamper with memories by reading them, altering them, or blocking them. Along with all of these, Odin is beginning to delve into the power of creating illusions by using telepathy. Weaknesses :Along with all these strengths, Odin has a lot of weaknesses. Odin can only read the minds of people within a 10-meter range, and he can only project thoughts and meddle with emotions of people within 5 meters. As for controlling people, Odin can only control those that he sees. If somebody is behind a wall, he can not control them. One way to get around this weakness is to control one person and look through their eyes to see the target, he can then control them. Odin can only control two people at a time. To do anything with memories, Odin has to concentrate and raise both hands to the sides of the person's face. No matter how much damage he is doing to the memory, tampering with memory always takes at least 10 minutes. The more complicated, the more amount of time it takes. As for illusions, Odin can only do small things like block somebody out from a person's sight or make the person think they are hearing things. Odin's illusions can not yet cause pain or change entire surroundings. Other Abilities :Odin is also naturally stronger and faster than the average person and trained in fighting. These abilities are nowhere near super-powered, but enough to take out a group of thugs. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Odin has no recollection of his childhood. The most Odin remembers is his parents lying on his kitchen floor, both dead and shot through the head. Odin only realized this when he woke up and police had come to his house. :Odin was eight at the time. The police told him that they had been robbed and that Odin's parents were shot mercilessly. But by this point, the damage to his memory had been done--he could remember nothing beyond that first image of his parents lying dead. None of the doctors could explain what was wrong with Odin or why he couldn’t remember anything. :After his parents' death, Odin was sent to live with his uncle and aunt. His uncles were always smiling and treating him nicely. Odin thought they loved him. Around his ninth birthday, Odins powers began to kick in and he started to read people's thoughts. After experimenting with it, Odin began to read his uncles' thoughts and learned that they hated him and only treated him nicely to ensure they stayed in his house. Apparently, Odin's parents had been rather wealthy, and his uncles were the last relatives other than Odin that they had had. :If Odin died, his uncles would get the money. And, Odin discovered by reading their minds, they had begun to plot how to kill him. Now ten years old, Odin ran for his life. :For the next four years, Odin lived on the streets. Despite his inheritance, Odin decided to live on his own and turn to a life of crime by abusing his powers. By the time he was eighteen, Odin was reading people's minds at the ATM machine and discovering their password and stealing money. During his time on the street, Odin grew to hate any and all humans, but he also grew to hate being poor and unimportant. For some reason, Odin began to desire fame and power. :So at 15, Odin enrolled into a school. Using his powers, he convinced the principal that he was living with a caring family. After graduating, Odin went to several different colleges while using money from crime. Odin left college when he was twenty-four; and by then, he was extremely intelligent and very capable with his powers. :The next few years, Odin commenced doing less crime and working more on his image. Using his powers, he managed to get a government worker to create a bogus history and insert it into government archives. It didn't take long for his political career to ignite. :Throughout all this time, however, Odin had cultivated a hatred for humans. His power allowed him to read the evil and disgusting thoughts people had while they pretended to be innocent. It sickened Odin. :Odin eventually ended up joining the BoE as a means of taking out his hatred on humans while at the same time continuing his political career. :At age thirty-four, Odin is the current mayor of Metro City as well as an agent in the Brotherhood East Tower. Odin aims to be the top of BoE and the top of the government. :It is only now, as a man angling for the top of each of his social ladders of power, that Odin has realized that the reason why he could never remember his childhood was that life-changing scene: his parents' death. It had been so horrifying that he had subconsciously blocked off his own memory--so badly that, even today, he cannot recover it. Nor does he care to. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Postcognitors Category:Puppetmasters Category:Suggestion Category:Telepaths Category:Titans Together